


Untitled Choose Your Own Adventure Project

by chiogaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Announcements, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, I must be insane for thinking about doing another one, New Choose your own Adventure Reader-Insert Project, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, added quick sketch of reader characters due to lack of response, feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: After the success of my "Choose Your Own Naruto Adventure", I can't help but think about doing another...





	

I have been considering this for quite a while actually, now that Real-Life issues have more or less calmed down and stabilized, but I really feel like writing again, and potentially illustrating some of it too.

Here's the thing though, I don't feel myself drawn to a particular fandom of late, (and if I were to delve into the fandom of an anime/game/series/movie...etc. that I am familiar with, it would mean having to play A LOT of catch-up as I have neglected several of those for years), and...I've been toying with the idea of coming up with something - dare I say it? - Original.

Yep, an original reader-insert CYOA.

This time, I'd like to give the reader options of gender and character types to choose from, just to mix it up a little, which is probably going to be a nightmare to plot/plan/organize, but, I figure as long as I stay on top of it from the very start, it's unlikely to be a repeat of the CYONA (Choose your own Naruto Adventure).

One of the main issues I'm struggling with, is picking a setting. So far, I've got it narrowed down to:

Slice of Life school setting (which would probably have a strong otome game feel)

Fantasy (which means I get to do whatever the hell I want, since it's fantasy)

Superheroes and Villains (which would mean having to come up with as original as possible hero concepts and not just carbon copies of DC and Marvel heroes and villains)

Each setting offers promising possibilities, but, unless I finally pick one, I'm unlikely to be able to start on it any time soon other than settling on the "base" reader types...

Now, this is where I hope readers of my previous CYOA come in, and let me know their thoughts. This could be huge, as in much bigger than the CYONA, which, not going to lie, scares and intimidates me a little.

For the reader characters, I'm planning to have a male character, who is either going to be more physically capable, or more intellectually driven. Then a female, who is going to have the same options...And, I'm not sure, if I ought to leave it at that, since that's already four huge branches to deal and tackle with, and adding any more could make life very difficult for me. Appearance and name are going to be pre-determined based on those initial choices, because I find those instances of "Name", "h/c", e/c" to be really really irritating when I come across them in other CYOA. But, I promise to put a lot of effort into the writing, and the illustrations so that you don't mind too much.

Anyway, I have probably rambled on far too much.

Thoughts? Suggestions? Requests?

Edit: So, I've been working on more illustrations in hopes of getting more of a response for this, I figure I'll give it another week or two, before I just pick one and go with it, and see if it sinks or floats, any one of the options would be fun, but I tend to lean towards the fantasy setting myself, so unless, any readers demand otherwise, that's what I'll likely be going with.


End file.
